mirelicafandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Book
(OOC: This will be something I will be writting whenever I feel the Urge of rp and that people are occupied with more meaningful things.) (OCC: Also if anyone would to read this, Please do give me feed backs!) This Book is Currently in the hand of Jessica Ila The Red Book This blank book was given by Richard to Jessica for one of her birthday. She could be seen with this book at practically every moment. If someone would to have his hand on this book and would open it. Nothing but a bunch of accounting and bank notes was written on the book. Though if someone would release mana into these very pages. The ink would vanish and would reveal other words. This was her personal Secret Diary. This Diary is unknown by anyone else then herself Entry #1 Hello diary~ This is my first entry in hopefully manies to come. My 19th was yesterday, a party directed by the Baron himself was made just for me on this special occasion. We had tons of fun with the workers. My parents even came from there house. Oh by the way, my parents are no longer working. Richard thanks them for their long years of service to his family by giving them the rest of there life free from work. Richard is still paying them but they now live in a house in one of the Koreino District in peace. I believe it was because richard wanted me to be the head of the servants since my parents aren't that old yet, but don't tell him that~. Oh yes, my birthday even as a Young kid I was given quite a large party because of the link both Richard and my Family had. It was very great and I got alot of gift. Did I mention this red book was given by me by Richard! Oh but not at my birthday well ... more like the day after. So techincally today was the day i received it! So the day after or today which ever, was like another day at work. Cleaning the statues and giving the daily task to everybody. But at dinner time ,funny thing was he ate alot earlier then he normaly does. Anyway while I was standing next to the master while he was eating. He did a finger movement for me to bend down to his shoulder. There is when he whisper into my ears "Meet me at the backyard at 7:30pm, oh and wear something more casual." With a nod I stood back up until he was done. After that I had alot of task, way to many to take a break and eat before the appointed time of Richard. But I didn't regret eating nothing. When I exited to the backyard in my white skirt and top there I was greeted under the star on the green grass. Richard was sitting on a chair looking at me with a smile, next to him was a small round table for two. On the table there was two plate of my favorite Metal sauce Spaghatti with Parmesan cheese! In between the two plate the only source of light outside of the star was a candle light. I swore I almost blush and fainted but by luck Richard spoke to me before I could do so. "Please, come take a seat. Don't worry I've order the other servants to stay anywhere remotly close to the backyard." His open hand pointed at the chair next to him. Oh gawd...i'm blushing just by thinking of this... I might stop here! Sorry diary , I think I need some sleep or else ill fai~ *A pencil drag was seen after writing fai * Entry #2 Oh dear, were was I it's been a week....Ah yess. Richard setup a very special dinner for me. I couldn't refuse, how could I? He have always surpriseme with very sentimental gift, but this was the first time we ever ate under the stars. I've already ate with Richard but only silly stuff like Ice cream or some fast food, but this...this was to much for my heart. I remenber that I was looking at the ground as I tried to find my way to the small table. I could smell the spaghettti from miles away as I swong my hand trying to find the chair the warm hands of richard groped mine as he simply said "Let me help you dear." He directed me to my chair with no accident at all. He even pushed the chair inward and poured in a glass some fine red wine. I actually don't drink alot but I guess those are some little stuff Richard never realised but it was fine. I sat there simply looking at the food with my face probably red as a tomate. I swear the food was sparkling or was It just I? As i fixated the food that was on a plate Richard suddenly spoke "Please, eat it before it get's cold. I made it myself." Never did I remenber him cook something more then some fried egg. I swallowed my salive and took a bite with my fork. The taste was incredible as my eyes shined bright in joy. I remember Richard slightly blushing when he saw the joy in my face, it was kinda cute ^_^ . As I ate the food I heard richard speaking. "Took me a week to learn how to perfecly cook that dish since I knew it was you favourite. With the help of the chefs it wasn't that hard." He smiled while he took his glass of wine. I think he smiled because of the mess i was, around my mouth i remember was covered of sauce and piece of spaghetti. Oh dear...I should have acted more elegant infront of him..but I was sooo hungry and it was first time Richard cooked for me. It was just irresistable and I couldn't stop he even offered his own plate when I was done with mine. I couldn't say no...and for that reason I think i gained abit of weight. Our little date didn't end there... when I think of it. It was indeed a date.. oh my.... Entry #3 Todays is the first day of my spring break. Sadly it's rainning outside and Richard is out of town for external business with some southern clients. So now i'm stuck in the mansion writting in my diary! Oh well atleast I can finish my little story~ I was about done with Richard's plate and was now full. Richard stood up as he reached his hand out and spoke with a gentle voice. "Let's take a walk, we can't usually walk together but it's night and the star are shinning bright. No one of important is awake or atleast outside at this time." Oh I could not remenber the last time we walked outside togehtere, it was probably in the time we were still student at the school of education. We were walking down the town square, i wrapped by hand around his right arm and leaned on his arm. You see diary, Richard stands 6'5ft and im merely 5'8ft so I couldn't reach his shoulder with out high heels. The fountain at the middle town square was still active and the water came out of the tip of the fountain. Only a few bars was still open and we could hear many laughter and noise. But I didn't pay much attention, we walked around the town enjoying ourself. "Wanna go to the forest?" Richard spoke but I barely paid attention as I was in a dreamy state. I simply nod as he head out of town. By luck the guard was a sleep and we easily manage to exit without them noticing. "I wanna show you something Jessica. Close your eyes." As i closed my eyes richard guided me through the forest until I could hear a few buzzing noise, it wasn't something obnoxious more soothing then anything. "You can open." He pated by head. When my eyes were open I saw a fabulous vew. We were surrounded by trees and infrot I could see a small lake (or a large pond) we could see the shinning stars and the moon reflections on the water. Fireflies appeared from the forest there light brought joy in me as they buzzed around with there little light. Richard sat down and leaned on the tree, he tapped the ground asking for me to sit down. as we sat down I leaned on him and he whisper in my ears. "Happy Birthday Jessica..." I smiled and i swore I shed a tear at that moment from happiness. I looked up to his face and simply smiled. What came next from his mouth was something I couldn't hear but I could read his lips. He said 'I love you' but the reason my mind blocked those words was because it was bittersweet. Our Hierachy status prevented us to be seen out in public together. *A few drop of tears wetted the paper.* I was happy i smilled at him but tears came down. I didn't know if I was sad or happy maybe both? I was born to become one of the servant of LeNoir family. There was no doubt about it and should have stayed like that. Since childhood my only friend was Richard since the other child of the district were little rich kids like Richard that looked at like if I was a poor girl in a wrong place. Everytime they tried to bully me Richard was there to beat them up. This caused me to stay mostly inside or in the backyard isolating myself from the rest. Yet richard sacrificed his social life to stay with me. Whenever I was down he there to bring a smile on little me. Richard was always there watching over me when I was being trained as a maid. Managing to walk in a womanly fashion while carrying many plates and other stuff. I think with out Richard it would have taken much more longer. In our teenage year I was in a wealthy school, the best of the best. People still gazed at me knowing I was just a Maid. But with richard around they dare not to give us a second glare. Anyone that would bully me whenever Richard wasn't there was seen in wheel chair or hospital the next day. My emotion toward him has not change since childhood, I wished i could be more to him but this is as much I can be. He seemed trouble why I was crying but he only caressed me more. I couldn't reply to his love. If I did what would happend to Richard business and to everyone at the mansion. The servants and the cooks. All I could do way stay by his side and endure this torture. Since my true emotion about his is that I *Tears would have washed away the ink* Entry #4 We are at the mage empire! Richard had business with a few of the high mage at the Mage empire. Because of this Richard was forced to travel to the little island west from keraino. He was allowed to have one of his servant to accompgine him so he chose me ! I was so happy, I heard of there great library with immense number of books. The travel by boat wasn't that bad, though I felt to urge to throw up. At the port of the great island a mage was waiting for us. He introduced himself being a teacher of aeromancy and was here to grab or luggage. With a wave of his hand our luggage started floating he then guided us to where we were to sleep. We were to sleep in the dorms of the pyromancer, the walls were colour red and had many torches to light up the hall. Some student just woke up at is was on the weekend, they eyed us as stranger and some whispered to each other. I swore a group of girl was talking about Richard and said "Look at that cutie." Luckly richard wasn't paying much attention to the group of student. Our room was at the end of the hall, it was a room for two. We were gonna sleep in the same room, I couldn't believe it last time was when Richard was in his dark days....Oh no im blushing.. Back to the story! I was task to unpack our luggage while richard went to talk with some of the high mage. Not soon as I was done with the unpacking someone knocked at the door. I thought it was Richard that has already finish with his business. I open but it was someone else, a man with red spiky hair. He was one of the people that was eyeing us when we entered the dorm. "Hello there, sweetcheck." He leaned onto me and was a inch from my face. "Sorry, Mr.LeNoir isn't here. Please come ba-" I was cut of as he assaulted me pushing me to the wall. "Oh, don't worry i'm not looking for him. Your the one im looking for." I couldn't speak has he cover my mouth and pinned me down to the wall. I tried to struggle but was in vain. "Don't struggle, I just wanna feel your heat."